User blog:Angel Emfrbl/Canon versus Headcanon
You know I've never been one to really take much headcanon as more then a pinch of salt but some people take them seriously. To me headcanon is something one should form AROUND the canon, not overwrite it. Onto another problem Flower presents... People who can't accept canon because their headcanon won't allow it. Look I've seen this before in other fandoms. You notice it is firstly whenever you go to fanfiction story site such as fanficition.net or whatever that other one is called. A character becomes basically a stand in for your own OC, and you write them as if they were your own character, ignoring the actual traits of said character. And a lot of the time, the problem with overwriting canon with headcanon is that well... The majority of fans see a character as a 2D character and don't take their full fleshed out persona into account. So most of the time, the head canon they come up with is kinda dull... Its like Rainbow Dash from MLP... *Her 2D service is basically that she is the "cool" character who likes to meet challenges head on and wants to be a Wonderbolt someday. *The 3D side is that she adores the Darring Do series despite disliking the idea of reading, that she goes to great lengths to always be there for her pet, that being not a "schooled" member of the cast (she flunked Flight school) she only has the ability to act on new events as they come and has no other references to go by. She is very empathetic and doesn't tend to think everything through as she does it. So the difference between the 2D and 3D is what makes RD interesting as a character and "real" as a person. This is important with the 3D side because it helps you relate to them and understand their character. So going to Flower, I know some want to make their headcanons "real". But the reality is, Flower identifies herself as having "female parts" or should I say "a girl". However... In vocaloid, we don't get the 3D, we get the 2D side and your suppose to build the 3D around them right. We don't know who she is, as the whole point is you make a character what you want. She she straight... Is she gay... All we know is she isn't shy from wearing clothes boys are associated with wearing and has a dead-pan expression and a voice which is suppose to be able to play a girl or young male role. I don't know... There is so much roo for head canon, my surprise is not at the fact headcanons for her exist... Its that the few that do exist people just can't accept. For song and story, sure drop it as thats the whole point of vocaloid. But when quoting a fact on the vocaloid, sorry fans... Your headcanon isn't canon. ¬_¬ As I said, I'm used to this from other fandoms. It just surprises me the things that ARE disregarded are the few things that are canon. Normally people completely overhaul an entire character until, as I said earlier, the character is not their fleshed out 3D self but a 2D character. So instead of building a 3D character, they make a 2D character 1D. This blog makes sense right?!?!? O_O Category:Blog posts